


逆蝴蝶效应

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Game Development Girls, Idol Drama Operation Team, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	逆蝴蝶效应

游戏公司的女职员×偶电工的邻家少女

「如果说，被误解是偶像的宿命。」

「那么……」

「我的命运就是——」

嘭。

画面骤然消失。

“啊怎么回事——”康涩琪难以置信地叫了起来，“我差一点就要通关了！”

“我说你……”房间里的另一个人终于忍无可忍，“你们这行不是很忙吗？”

“是很忙啊。晕……怎么会突然死机啊！？”

“那你，为什么……”

为什么！总是！出现在！她！家！

“姐姐你帮我看看吧，”对她心理活动毫无察觉的康涩琪径直走了过来，把手机递到她面前，“还能不能回到我刚刚玩的部分？”

“……好，我看看。”

雅凛怨念地摆弄着屏幕。

都怪这个该死的……游戏。

“好吃吗？”康涩琪问。

“唔……”嘴里的食物还没完全吞下，雅凛只能含糊地点点头。

“好神奇啊，我和姐姐都已经变得这么熟了。”康涩琪罕见地先结束了进食，抱起手臂向后仰去。

“……是哦。”似乎只是这个人单方面变熟了。

“姐姐你从来都没问过我为什么找上你，不觉得好奇吗？”

好奇死了。

康涩琪自己说了下去：“一听说我很像这个游戏里的主人公我就偷偷去玩了，后来又碰到你……说起来我还救过姐姐你呢。”

她倒并不太想回忆起因为连续加班晕倒在路上被对方送去医院的这段经历。

“之前我们就见过了，但那个时候我还没有感觉到。”

她到底是从什么时候开始被这个家伙缠上的？

“直到在医院里你醒过来看着我的时候我才发现。”

发现？

“如果说那个偶像原型是我，那游戏里的这个‘我’……”康涩琪眯起眼睛，“分明就是你啊。”

所以……说这种话究竟是想要她做出什么样的回应啊！？

“已经这么晚了。”雅凛暗示对方已经可以离开了。

“真的好晚了，”康涩琪惊讶地看了眼时间，“那我就不走了吧。”

“什……什么？”

雅凛欲哭无泪。

她只是不想失业，为什么要遭此厄运。

双方公司都已经在那个恋爱游戏的事情上达成了共识：同意修改与偶像本人过度相似的形象，然后当做无事发生。

谁能想到那位偶像本人会跑到她们办公室提出这个莫名其妙的附加条件。

“事件是由我引发的，那就让我来吧。”熊开发视死如归。

“也有我的责任，还是我来吧！”图像设计师向前一步。

“不好意思哦二位，”康涩琪笑了笑，指向角落，“我想要她。”

正在低头思考着晚饭该吃什么的雅凛过了半分钟才反应过来康涩琪所指的那个“她”就是自己。

条件是，三个月的私人时间。

然后噩梦开始了。

“姐姐过来陪我一起睡吧，稍微挤一下就好了，”康涩琪颠颠地跑到她面前，“我不介意的。”

“不，我没关系的。”雅凛惊慌地后退了一步。

“姐姐，我明天也没事。”

“我明天要加班！”

“我知道啊。”

“你，为什么会，知道……”

“你同事说的，”康涩琪得意地晃了晃手机，“我还知道，你到晚上就有空了。”

是，哪，个，可，恶，的……

正当雅凛在心中用魔法痛打两位追星同事时，康涩琪的手突然伸了过来，快速摘下了她的眼镜。

“这样好像更漂亮。”

“我记得……节目上你的性格好像……也不是这样的啊……”雅凛艰难地发出声音。

“可不能光从网络上认识我啊，”康涩琪凑的更近了，“看看在你面前的我吧。”

……要疯了。

告到工会去行不行啊？这根本是侵犯人权吧！

三个月，九十天，四分之一年。

怎么想都是过于漫长的折磨。

看着眼前这张变得有些模糊的熟悉笑脸，雅凛陷入了深深的惆怅。

明明和梦里那个人是同一张脸，性格为什么能差这么多呢？

“看看是谁来了！”熊开发热情地朝着这位不速之客打招呼，“涩琪小姐您又来找我们……”

“不好意思又来打扰了，”康涩琪乖巧地点了点头，“姐姐工作还没做完吧？我等她。”

“我确实还没……”

“这是什么话啊！”部长挂着笑冒出来，“雅凛她直接跟您走就行了，您什么都不要担心！”

雅凛无语。

前几天还在那里拍着胸脯说如果康涩琪敢欺负为全公司牺牲自己的她就要上去和康涩琪拼了的人都是谁啊！

“你真的没事吗，涩琪小姐？”雅凛试探着问。

“不……不是说了很多次吗，”康涩琪声音还打着颤，“直接叫我涩琪就好了呀。”

“涩……琪啊，你既然害怕，怎么还……”

还要那么热情地带着她冲向游乐场的鬼屋和惊险项目，还硬是要以恐怖电影做结尾。

雅凛必须承认，在电影院打着瞌睡的她没有因为电影里的尖叫声恐惧，反而是被旁边脸色煞白的康涩琪给吓到了。

康涩琪撇了撇嘴：“他们说你喜欢啊。”

看着楼梯上那个泄气的背影，雅凛鬼使神差地把那句“你难道没有家能回吗”给咽了下去。

虽然打从认识那天这位现役偶像在她面前的行为举止就不太正常，但雅凛觉得今晚格外诡异。

她好不容易才在狭小的公寓中为这个凭空多出来的大活人腾出些空间，康涩琪从踏进屋子就在这点地方踱来踱去抓耳挠腮，还差点被她藏进角落的cosplay假发给绊倒。

雅凛决定开诚布公地和康涩琪谈谈。

“虽然一遇见你就没什么好事，但我想涩琪你还算是个好人。”雅凛选择了一个相对委婉的开场白。

“没事，”康涩琪显然没搞清状况，“公众人物注定就是要被误解的。”

“什么？”

“游戏里的台词嘛。”

“那你了解我吗？”

“嗯？”

“请不要这么自作多情，”雅凛摇头，“被误解是全人类的命运。”

看着发愣的康涩琪，雅凛忽然想起了那个梦。

她没有对别人讲过，是因为觉得相信着另一个世界存在的自己会被当成疯子。

而且也没有可以说的对象。

但……如果是这个人的话，也许会相信她。

“在说正事之前，我能不能先告诉你一个秘密？”雅凛有点紧张。

“哎呦我想先说的……”

“啊？”

“我知道的姐姐，”康涩琪回过神来，笑眯眯地看着她，“我也喜欢你。和我交往……”

“等等，什么叫‘也’？”

“我早就看出来了。”

“不是……请问，”雅凛疑惑，“谁说我喜欢你？”

“你总那样看着我。”

“那样？”

“看着我发呆，看着我笑。”

尽管她很怀疑康涩琪所说的“笑”和她理解的“笑”是否有相同的含义，但就算是有这回事，那也可能是因为……

“太像了。”

“太像了？”

这下子看来是非说不可了。雅凛默默吸了口气。

“其实在你救我的那天我算是……做了个……梦？”

“姐姐，我知道你不好受，”全昭弥拍了拍被怨气笼罩的康涩琪，“和过世的人竞争那肯定是……”

“比过世还糟糕，”康涩琪沉着脸说，“是压根就没在这个世界存在过。”

“好，没存在过……那你也不能这么对自己啊！回头你要是把腿给练坏了……”

队友的话渐渐从耳边溜走，康涩琪又想起那天晚上的惨痛回忆。

“你要是说你不喜欢女生，或者有什么别的喜欢的人，我也就认了。可你说的那个在梦里见到的人，名字和我一样，长得和我一样，声音和我一样，却偏偏不是我。哪有这样的道理！”康涩琪越说越委屈，“我到底和她有什么不一样！？”

雅凛认真想了想：“她能劈叉，你能么？”

康涩琪沉默了几秒，咬了咬牙：“好，你等着，我劈给你看！”

于是就变成了现在这样。

“不好意思，请问是雅凛姐姐吗？”全昭弥拨通电话后开门见山，“涩琪姐姐她现在整天就想着怎么劈叉，又是压腿又是伸展，您能劝劝她吗？”

“你不要和她讲……！”康涩琪冲过来想要阻止对方却还是晚了一步。

“我已经替姐姐你约好了，”有着身高优势的全昭弥踮起脚把手机举过头顶，“本来是担心瞒着我们和公司跑去人家公司提条件的事情被爆出来会完蛋，现在我看你人都快被搞疯了。”

“我哪有……”

“我只是想说，”全昭弥揽过康涩琪的肩膀，“姐姐你要加油。”

“你知道……我是谁吗？”康涩琪迟疑着问。

“废话。”

“真的一模一样吗？”康涩琪盯着雅凛的眼睛，“真的一点差别都没有吗？”

“要说像的话那几乎是……你最近没事吧？”

“为什么这么问？”

“这段时间都没过来找我……不是希望你来的意思！只不过……”

“不会了。”

“嗯？”

“不会像之前那样打扰你了。”康涩琪抿起嘴。

“那……也好，”雅凛怔了一下，翘起嘴角，“觉得我是疯子吧？”

“疯子？”

“麻烦你忘了上次那些奇怪的话吧。”

“那些话……”康涩琪眨了眨眼，“哪里奇怪？”

“你相信我？”

“为什么会不相信？啊……”康涩琪故作轻松地捋了下头发，“既然要说再见了，姐姐不和我再多说几句别的吗？”

“别的？嗯……”雅凛咬了咬嘴唇，“希望你不要失望。”

“失望？”

“大众的喜爱是不断变化的，像我这种能持续喜欢同一个角色的人也不是那么多，即使……”

过了一会儿，看着雅凛带着担忧的表情，反应过来的康涩琪轻轻笑了出来。

“姐姐……我好像还没有单纯到，把那些爱当做永恒存在的地步吧。”

“你知道就好。”雅凛尴尬地把手缩进袖子。

“抱歉啊姐姐，没能更好的了解你，也没能让你更好的了解我。”康涩琪落寞地说，“可能人类真的很难互相理解吧。”

“有什么大不了的，再说了……游戏告白结局的下一句你是不是没有看到？”雅凛双手交叠，“‘那我的命运就是去理解你’，这总行了吧？”

康涩琪愣了一会儿才想起来要给对方个回应的微笑，然而嘴角颤动着就止不住向下撇。

“呀……你别哭啊。”

康涩琪遇见雅凛的时候，她刚失恋不久，工作又多得要命，想要解闷才故意向着对方靠了过去。

后来她好庆幸自己的厚脸皮。

说实话，现在她所处的世界，有很混乱的时候，有许多不那么好的事情发生。她也时不时想，如果没有出道的话人生会不会有什么别的乐趣。

可见到雅凛之后，她想，她在做自己喜欢的事，还能因为这件事认识这个在游戏公司神出鬼没的程序员姐姐。只要和这个人待在一起，就算什么都不做也会觉得很开心。

没有比这更好的事。

也不应该再奢求更多了。

“我错了，”康涩琪揉着眼睛，“我不该说那些不着边际的话。”

“我不能让别人知道你和我在交往。”

“这对你太不公平了……”康涩琪自嘲地笑，“虽然你本来就没有要答应我的意思。”

雅凛扶了扶眼镜。

“其实我本来是想拒绝的。”

“看来你和她不仅仅是名字一样、长相一样、声音一样……性格也有点像。”

“你刚刚说的那些对我来说都不构成问题。”

“刚好我也不怎么喜欢被人知道。”

“我不恋爱是因为讨厌麻烦。”

“你也很麻烦，应该是我见过的最麻烦的人。但是……我好像并不讨厌。嗯，不太讨厌。”

“所以……如果你有兴趣的话，也许我们可以试试看。”

雅凛伤脑筋地看着已经完全呆住的康涩琪，思考着该怎么打破僵局。

她回忆着以前看过的动画、电影和剧集……

那就亲一下好了。

她慢慢睁开眼睛，发觉自己正蹲在地上面对着长势旺盛的杂草出神。

“雅凛小姐？……是雅凛小姐对吧！”背后传来了惊喜的声音。

她转过头。

没有叫姐姐。

所以是另一个康涩琪。

“涩琪……小姐，好久不见。你和你那位……柱现姐姐还好吗？会不会很辛苦？”

“说实话，超级辛苦。可是为了她的话，怎么样都可以。”这个康涩琪不好意思地摸了摸耳朵，“我是不是太肉麻了？”

“有点。”她笑起来。

“雅凛小姐公司的官司怎么样了？”

“在某种意义上可以说是异常顺利。”

“不知道是不是因为太久没见，总觉得雅凛小姐你不一样了。”

“我吗？”

“对，”康涩琪点头，“感觉……更像人了。”

“啊你真是……”

重新见到这个康涩琪很好。

可是她突然有点想念那个总是毫无理由黏上来的康涩琪。

“这次不需要叫就有门在，”康涩琪指了指前面又指了指后面，“那我们还是一起离开吧？”

“嗯。”

雅凛最后一刻在门前停下脚步，回身看到对方消失在另一扇门后的身影。

“啊……我忘记了，”她自言自语，“柔顺剂的牌子，还是下次再讲吧。”

END.


End file.
